


Sorry, this work has been deleted manually by the author!

by BeastIV



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 09:44:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13995606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeastIV/pseuds/BeastIV





	Sorry, this work has been deleted manually by the author!

Sorry, this work has been deleted manually by the author!

 

 


End file.
